The Bucket List of Pepper Potts
by Once Upon An Avenger
Summary: Pepper has a bucket list and Tony finds out about. Use your imagination(; Pepperony:)
1. Confessions

The Bucket List of Pepper Potts

Pepper had finally gotten off the phone with Phil from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, otherwise known as S.H.I.E.L.D. Apparently 9:30 in the night was the most opportune time to schedule a lunch with Tony. It was late and she had more work to do, so she chose to stay at her boss' house for the night.

Tony had set her up a bedroom of her own so she would be comfortable when she stayed the night, which to point out, those nights were increasing with every day that passed since Tony had revealed he was the infamous Iron Man. Work was being piled up on Pepper's desk higher than she could see, so her days mostly consisted of early hours and late nights at the Stark mansion.

She slipped into a silk, almost too inappropriate nightie, another subtle gift from Tony. She knew because: 1.) It had _magically _appeared in her top drawer and 2.) It covered about 40% of her body. She had no idea why he bought this _particular _one because it wasn't like he ever saw her in her PJs. Still, inappropriate or not, it was there so she wore it.

She slid into her satin sheets and ridiculously expensive covers, retrieving her journal from the nightstand drawer beside her. No matter how absurdly overpriced they were, she was very grateful for the comforter on days like these. She opened up the book and grazed over the first few pages, not thoroughly. She often reread some of her past entries.

Once she had finished, she took a pen from the drawer, as well, and began writing, as she often did to end her day. She wrote until she passed out, book sprawled to the left of her, into a deep, peaceful sleep.

•••

"Jarvis, tell Pepper I need to see her," Tony commanded, working on one of his projects, as usual.

"She is still asleep, sir," Jarvis reported back almost immediately.

"Still sleeping?" He asked rather astonished.

"Shall I wake her sir?"

"No, that won't be necessary," he said, more than happy to complete the task. Maybe he would finally get to see her in the garment he had picked out for her. He put down his pen he had been writing with and strode upstairs, closing in on Pepper's door. He gave it a swift knock, before barging in, only to find her still sleeping and definitely in the nightie.

He stared at her maybe a little longer than necessary. She was so vulnerable, not usually a state she would be found in. He noticed a worn, leather journal lying next to her, contemplating whether to read it or not. He decided against it and bent down next to her. He brushed a few strands of her from her small, unlined face.

"Pepper…" No movement. "Pepper come on wake up… Pepper.." No movement still. "Miss Potts." Her eyes fluttered open and zeroed in on his face.

"Tony…Mr. Stark I am so sorry. Oh, God what time is it?" She rubbed her head and drew the sheets around her exposed body. Noticing her journal still lying face down next to her, she closed it and slid it into the drawer, closing it, in one swift movement. "I must have forgotten to set my alarm. Just give me a few minutes please."

"What was that?" Yep that was Tony. Words in one ear and out the other if he had something else on his mind.

"Oh, that. Nothing, just a book." He advanced towards the stand and she guarded it, keeping him from approaching any further; protecting it.

"Pepper, what _kind_ of book?" He asked trying to get around her but to no avail. "Are you hiding something from me?" She shook her head, a girlish grin portrayed on her petite face.

"You know I don't like it when you keep things from me," he teased, raising his eyebrows. Suddenly, she was thrown onto the bed. He opened to the drawer and got out the mystery book. She stopped struggling, knowing it would do no good. He noticed her face growing solemn and panic setting in, quickly. He didn't know why, but he knew that this book carried a lot of weight with it.

Instead of opening the book, he closed it and gently lay it back down. He closed it and started back for the door.

"Thank you," she whispered. He nodded, looking for a trace of—he didn't know, _anything_ in her eyes to hint him as to what he did to make her feel uncomfortable. He found nothing. He closed the door behind him and walked back downstairs, struggling to shake the image of Pepper's face from his mind.

•••

It was just a book. What could have possessed Tony to want to know what was in it so bad? Pepper hated playing the guilt card, but at least he didn't read it. She didn't know _**exactly **_why it was so important he didn't read it, she just didn't want him to.

She dressed and brushed her teeth and went about her daily business. She didn't see Tony until the end of the day.

"Miss Potts, Mr. Stark has requested you go see him immediately. It sounded urgent." Jarvis alerted her.

"Let him know that I'll be right there." She closed her laptop and walked down to the lab just in time to see him coming out of his suit.

"Rough day fighting crime, Mr. Stark?" She asked. He smiled.

"Very, Miss Potts. You'd be surprised at what all people will just throw at you when your name is Tony Stark," he bragged.

"And I'm sure the suit didn't hurt. Am I right?" She asked, grinning at his cockiness. In a less attractive man, those qualities would be unappealing. But in him, they were blatant and without a doubt, _very_ attractive_._

"Yes, you are right, it didn't hurt that I am also Iron Man." She had given up telling him he wasn't Iron Man a very long time ago. Once something gave him a big head, it usually stuck.

"Look about earlier," she began.

"You really don't have to explain, Pep. I understand. You don't have to do anything your not comfortable with." Pause. "Most of the time." He smirked.

"It's my bucket list," she explained.

"No. If you...wait what? That's the big deal?" She nodded and he started to laugh. Shooting him a deathly look, he soon piped down.

"Yeah, I started it when I was seven and it kind of just grew from there," she said. She walked upstairs, indicating that she was done with the conversation, but Tony would have none of that. He followed her to the couch, where they sat down.

"O.K. I still don't understand why it was such a big secret…unless it had something about me in it?" He grinned a cocky, self-absorbed grin that made Pepper not know whether to kiss him or slap him silly. She decided to play it safe, and did neither.

"No one has ever read it except me. Being shoved from home to home, being **unwanted**, gives you a lot of time to think." He knew what she was talking about. Pepper had mentioned more than once that she didn't know who her birth mother was, but he never found out more. Until now, he never really wanted to. "I created my own little world in my head. Wrote down things that my other self, who I created, would do, because I knew that _**she**_ would do them and I knew that she could do them."

"What happened to her?" He asked. He had never seen this side of Pepper. She had her guard down. She wasn't putting up the front she had built and created for her to hide behind.

"I made her. Nobody needed Virginia. Nobody wanted her. She was just an _extra _amount of weight people brought with them wherever they went. Not Pepper. She became everything I ever wanted to be. _She_ was needed. So I became her. I became the needed Pepper instead of the unwanted, unloved Virginia that I hated so much."

"This is the first time you told anyone about this, isn't it?" She nodded and let a tear slip.

She let her guard down and he didn't see put together, book-smart Pepper, he saw Virginia, the girl who had been hidden for years. Locked up.

He opened his arms to her. He didn't know what else to do. He couldn't say 'I'm sorry' and he couldn't say 'I understand' because she didn't want people to feel sorry for her, he knew, and he didn't really understand her pain. So he did the only thing he knew how to do. He showed her that he cared.And little did he know, it was more than enough; it was all she ever wanted.

•••

They sat that way for a while, just sitting in silence. It wasn't awkward though. They had known each other long enough to avoid those situations. After a while, she sat up.

"Thank you," she said, holding his face in her hands. She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and got up off of the couch. She started to walk away from couch and into the bathroom.

"You know, I don't know what I would do without you Pep. I know I already said this, but you are all I have," he said, watching her, admiring her in a new light that he had never seen before in a woman. He saw what was inside, after all those years. She smiled at him. "But, I have just one more question."

"And what is that?" She asked. He stood up.

"Am I in your bucket list?" A childish grin broke on his face and she smiled.

"I guess you'll never know," she laughed. Now she had made him really curious.

"As your boss I demand you to tell me if I am in it."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Pepper, tell me." She rolled her eyes.

"No, it does not contain anything about you in it." He didn't believe her. "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

"That will be all, Miss Potts."

**My first Iron Man story. What do you think?**

**To avoid any confusion, I am adding new chapters so this isn't the end.**

**Totally fell in love with Pepper and Tony(especially Tony:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**THANKS**


	2. Do you want to know my secrets?

So sorry I haven't posted in a few days! It's a really short chapter but I already have the next chapter written and plan to post it either later today or tomorrow! I appreciated the few who reviewed so thank you guys so much!

Read and Review!

**The Bucket List of Pepper Potts**

Tony walked down into his lab the following evening, expecting to get a little work done before supper. Him, Pepper, and Rhodey were planning on ordering takeout and watching a movie. It was Pepper's turn to pick, so there was a good chance it would be a chick flick, but Tony didn't really mind. As long as she was curled up next to him, he was fine.

He was studying a few prints, when something off to the side caught his eye. Just any ordinary man who walked into Tony Stark's lab would think he was either a hoarder or just plain old messy. Despite all of those accusations, Tony's extraordinary mind had a designated place for everything, even if they didn't always end up there.

And this worn, journal certainly did not belong there. He gently picked it up, noticing a sticky note attached to the top.

**To Tony**

**P.S. Please do not:**

**Lose it**

**Freeze it**

**Get it wet**

**Set it on fire**

**Throw it off of a roof**

**Throw it out of a window**

**Rip the pages out**

**Write over my words**

**Destroy it in ANY way**

**And finally. DO NOT SHOW IT TO ANYONE ELSE!**

**Love Pepper**

He smiled at the note. Yep that was his Pepper. He opened up the frail cover and looked inside. The name Virginia Potts was scrawled on the inside cover. Just like she had said, it dated all the way back to when she was seven. He skimmed the pages. There had to have been hundreds of things on that list. He sat there for a good fifteen minutes, reading over all of them.

Some of them were scratched out, which he assumed were the ones she had already completed. Some were scratched out to where he couldn't decipher what they had once said at all. He automatically assumed they were about him and flashed his infamous _I'm sexy and everyone knows it _smile.

He felt bad. She never felt loved or wanted. It hurt him to know that she hurt so much as a child. All he wanted to do was comfort her and make her feel loved.

A smile appeared on his face. He knew exactly how to do that.

"Sir, Colonel Rhodes is approaching," JARVIS informed him just as Rhodey keyed in the passcode.

"Hey, man. I brought the takeout." He showed Tony a bag from the Tai Kitchen. "Pepper is picking the movie tonight right?" Tony smiled even wider than before. "What the hell you grinning like that for? Did I miss something?"

"Sorry, but I'm going to need a rain check. We're off to Paris," he did the best French accent he could.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**THANKS(:**


	3. Meanwhile in Paris: Part 1

**The Bucket List of Pepper Potts**

**#64 **

Tony had been on his computer typing away for the majority of the flight and the other part he was making phone calls or trying to convince Pepper that he was not taking her somewhere that could potentially become a war zone.

"Anthony Edward Stark, if you do not tell me where this plane is going in the next thirty seconds, I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?" He smirked. He had to practically drag her into the car and it almost took a guard to get her into the airplane. She wiggled and squirmed but finally he managed to coax her in with a lot of effort… and possibly the mention of a new closet full of shoes. He didn't really remember. "I promise you'll love where we are going. I know for a fact."

"I won't believe you until you tell me."

"Let me think about that…no. And beside what are you going to do? Quit?"

"Yes!" He looked into her baby blue eyes. No one could quite see through her like he could and it drove her insane. "I don't know, maybe, but believe me it will be something that will cost more than a closet full of shoes."

_ So I did make that bargain. Probably not your best move. Oh, well, desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, she will probably forget once she realizes out how amazing I am for taking her all the way to Paris._

"Arriving at destination in three minutes, sir. The previous preparations you requested for are well underway and everything is looking properly," JARVIS informed them.

"Thank you, JARVIS," he called out.

"What 'preparations' is he talking about?" Pepper probed him. He shrugged innocently and nonchalantly sipped his scotch. "Whatever, I'll find out sooner or later. Always do."

Tony chuckled quietly. It was making her so peeved that she didn't know what was going on and he loved every minutes of it. The plane landed on the runway. Once it had come to a complete stop, he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Madame, your carriage awaits." Her eyes exhibited confusions but were soon dancing when she looked out the window. Outside, a beautiful buggy was attached to a snow white horse. She took his hand and he led her outside. Once secured into the cart, the horse slowly trotted and they enjoyed all of the sights.

"I don't understand," she finally said. She had been quiet for a while, looking for an explanation but couldn't find a suitable one.

"**Number 64: Ride in a horse drawn carriage.** Did I get it right?" She nodded, buttons and levers falling into place and light bulbs going off.

"Thank you," she wrapped her arms around his neck, startling him at first. He smiled as she nestled her head into his neck and he hugged her back. "Where are we though? You still never told me."

"We are in Paris, my darling." On a normal occasion, she would have playfully slapped him on the arm, warning him not to call her darling ever again. But she was too stricken with awe. All she could do was look around her.

"This is amazing Tony, but why did you take me here?"

"Well, I figured you take care of me so much that you deserved a special treat. And being the extra amazing boss *cough cough*that I am, that I would join you, because I know that even the slightest distance between us has you in despair." She was giggling the whole time. She didn't know what to think. It's all so overwhelming to her.

"Well, Mr. Stark, I must say, you sure are one helluva mind reader." She lay her head down. He slid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer. Sure, they were still boss and employee, but you could've fooled anyone that happened to be on the streets of Paris that night.

•••

"That was so beautiful," Pepper said, taking Tony's hand. He helped her off the carriage and paid the driver. "So where are we going now? Are we flying back or getting a hotel for the night?"

"Ha, there is no way we came all the way to Paris to just ride in a buggy and leave. No ma'am. It's late so I figured we should head in for tonight. We have a big day tomorrow."

They continued to walk until they came to _Champs Elysees Plaza Hotel. _They booked two rooms, although Tony found it very tempting to say they only had one available.

"O.K. so get some sleep because tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us," he told her, departing towards his room.

"Good night, Mr. Stark."

"Good night Miss Potts."

**Not a favorite chapter but oh well here you go. Maybe more tomorrow. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**THANKS(:**


	4. Meanwhile in Paris: Part 2

**Hey readers. I'm sorry this took so long I've been having quite a bad week. I am so grateful for all of the positive reviews! Just so you know, in this story Tony has made preparations so they aren't totally skipping out on their work but who cares right? It's just soooo fluffyyy!**

**Okay…enjoy(:**

**The Bucket List of Pepper Potts**

**#89 Waterpark in Paris**

Sunlight streamed through the window of the hotel. Pepper blinked a few times and hazily stared at the window admiring the view. She jumped around when someone cleared their throat behind her. Tony was sprawled seductively on the chair, pursing his lips and eyeing her closely.

"You know you talk in your sleep." He stood up, walking to the window and gazing down at the beautiful city. He admires the Eiffel tower in the distance.

"Were you watching me?" She rubbed her eyes and drew the sheets around her body. He spun around and sat on the window ledge.

"I got the maid to let me in and you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you so I thought I would let you sleep a little while longer. That's when you started talking so I opened a window. What were you dreaming about? You seemed quite upset."

She sighed and he could see her lips turning down at the corners. "Just a nightmare. Nothing special." He dropped it. He knew she would tell him when she was ready.

"How did you sleep?" He asked. She stood up and slipped into a silk robe that the hotel provided and walked over next to Tony.

"Once you stopped banging on my walls I actually did sleep well. What in God's name were you doing anyways?" She asked, eyeing him curiously.

"Morse code," he replied, which made her laugh.

"Wait you were serious?" He nodded. "You don't earn the name 'Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist' by not knowing things."

She rolled her eyes and gazed at the tower. After a moment she said, "Just out of curiosity, what did you say?" His eyebrows shot up comically. "On the other hand, never mind," she quickly added. He chuckled and stood up from the ledge.

"You should probably get dressed and run a brush through your hair or something."

"Very funny. So what are we doing today?" She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. The sound of water came from the other side of the door.

"Well, I can't tell you that or it wouldn't be a surprise. Just make sure you wear a bathing suit." The water stopped.

"Why? Tony, I didn't pack one!" He smiled.

"Hmm, what a coincidence. I actually stopped by the gift shop earlier and just happened to have picked this up, you know by chance." He walked over to the door and waited for her to open it.

She cracked open the door long enough to snatch up the bathing suit. There was a slight pause and then what sounded like shuffling across the floor.

"You expect me to wear _this_?" She opened the door revealing an incredibly small and thin two piece bathing suit. It was pink with orange ruffles along th top of the bottom and the bottom of the top. Tony vaguely heard her say something, but he didn't process it. All he could think about was how little that bathing suit was. That little sales guy sure took him literally when he said give him the tiniest bathing suit they have. He would have to go thank him later.

"Tony…Tony!" She clapped her hands in front of his face a few times.

"Hmmm…sorry oh what did you say?" She rolled her eyes and pulled on a long T-shirt.

"First: My eyes," she tilted his chin up towards her face so he was forced to look at her eyes, "are up here. And second: Are you sure they don't have anything else there? You know something that's a little more conservative. Like a plastic bag?"

"Nope. We should probably get going."

"Wait what about your trunks?" She looked down and noticed that he was already wearing them. Okay, she totally missed that.

"Ready, Miss Potts?" He held his arm out to her.

"Yes, Mr. Stark." She took his arm and they walked along the hall, arm in arm.

•••

"Tony, this is so much fun!" Pepper exclaimed like a little girl, plucking a tuft of cotton candy from her bag. Tony smiled and tugged some from the fluffy bundle as well, popping it in his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it. Where to next?" He walked over to the map of Water City. Pepper pointed to a blue twisty slide on the top left of the map.

"Let's do that. Then we can go to the lazy river."

"Sounds fine. Let's go." They walked to the water slide and got in line. It was during the school year, so many people weren't there. They walked to the top in a matter of ten minutes.

"Who's going first?" The lifeguard asked.

"You go first," she told him.

"Getting scared Pep?" He shot her a lopsided grin as he sat down at the mouth of the slide.

"No," she defended herself. "I'm only scared that you're going to back out if I can't force you into it."

"Make sure she goes okay?" He told the lifeguard.

"Yes sir, Mr. Stark." Tony laughed and Pepper rolled her eyes.

"See, even people worship me over hhheeeerrrrrreeeeeee!" At that moment, he was dropped in midsentence and Pepper couldn't help but laugh. She looked over the railing and a few moments later, Tony popped out the end. He turned around and waved.

"You're turn, Miss," the lifeguard said. Pepper's red was replaced by white as she sat down. The cold water sent chill bumps up her arms. "You ready?"

"No, not reaalllllyyyyy!" _Swoosh! _She was dropped and cold water splashed in her face. She tried to open her eyes but to her dismay, it only led to more water thrown in her eyes. She felt the water slowly coming to a trickle at the bottom and realized that her bathing suit bottom was about a mile up her butt. She stayed submerged in the water at the bottom until she could pull it out. She surfaced to seeTony smiling a lop-sided grin.

"Lose something, Potts?" He asked, holding out a hand for her. She took it and he helped her up. A blush crept up on her cheeks and he slapped her butt. She gasped and whipped around, pushing his chest, and causing him to fall backwards into the water. She couldn't help but laugh while watching him scramble to retrieve his balance, as well as retrieve his dignity.

She graciously offered him her hand, which he took, only to pull her in the water next to him. Their laughter partially subsided when the lifeguard blew his whistle, instructing them to get out of the water because other people would be exiting the slide. Tony stood up and helped Pepper out of the water.

The life guard waved to them and Tony nodded his way. "Lazy River right?"

"Yep. Which way?" Pepper asked. Tony took her hand and dragged her along the path to the left. Shortly, they came up to the lazy river. They retrieved their tubes and sat in the water. There was a painted alligator and a few palm trees scattered along the pool of flowing water. There was also a giant painted sun with a small hole in the bottom, up stream, just big enough for two. You had to float through it to get to the rest of the lazy river.

They were both seated in the tubes when the lifeguard gave them both a firm push. Pepper felt a pinch on her bottom and she splashed water in Tony's face. He snickered.

"Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if you hadn't been deprived of oxygen at birth?" The corner of his lip curled and she rolled her eyes.

"Not really. I'm already so awesome I don't know if the world could handle any more awesomeness coming from just one guy, you know?"

"Of course." She nodded her head facetiously. "I don't know what I could have been thinking, Mr. Stark."

"Everyone has their off days. Well, almost everyone." He grinned that crooked smile that always made her knees go weak every time she saw it, although she couldn't put her finger on why. So she let it go and together they drifted off into the sunset.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**THANKS(:**


	5. Remembering the Good Times

**The Bucket List of Pepper Potts**

Tony had been hearing an occasional thud on the back wall of his hotel room for quite some time. He would normally be quite annoyed but considering it was coming from Pepper's direction, annoyed Tony quickly became worried and concerned. He eventually slipped on his fuzzy slippers (compliments of the hotel) and went to investigate.

The door was locked, but being the genius he is, he managed to open it in a matter of seconds. He walked in hesitantly, and found Pepper thrashing in her bed, still sleeping but obviously distressed.

He sat beside her and shook her gently. "Pepper, it's okay. Wake up." She eventually opened her eyes and stopped kicking, but she didn't stop crying.

"Nightmare?" She nodded her head and tried to stop herself from crying even more. "It's okay." She shook her head no, and started crying again immediately.

He pulled her in to where she was leaning against his chest. He held her tight and rocked her slowly back and forth. He racked his brain, trying to think of an explanation to her bad dreams. He knew she had been having them for quite some time now, but he didn't know why or what they were about.

After a while, the crying diminished to only a few occasional whimpers and sniffles. Tony never let go of her or stopped rubbing her back.

"You're going to be okay Pep," he told her. She slowly sat up and buried her face in her hands.

"No, I'm not. You don't understand. I am _never _going to be okay. I am never going to be able to live with myself or forgive myself." Her voice had gone strong and defensive, as if she was defending someone else and protecting them from herself.

"That's not true. You will be able to get through this. We…"

"No!" She interrupted, crying once again. "You don't even know what I've done. You can't say that like you mean it."

"I don't need to know what you've done to know that with time, even the deepest cuts and wounds heal. They leave scars, Pepper, some that stay for a while and some that stay forever. But you will learn to live with them. You'll never forget about them completely because every time you run your hand across them, old memories surface, but they don't hold you back from the rest of your life."

She turned her head to him to face him, her blue eyes filled with regret and remorse. Tony wished he could take it all away from her. Take all of the pain onto himself so she didn't have to feel it any more. But he couldn't and it killed him.

"I believe you." She said finally. He allowed himself to breathe again. After a while, she continued. "Do you remember a few years ago when I told you I had met my real grandparents and we had dinner?"

Tony nodded. It isn't often that Pepper introduces him to someone she is kin to, partially because she didn't really have anyone and partially because Tony was an acquired taste, so whenever she does introduce him to someone, it sticks.

"Well, about 6 months ago my grandfather passed away." The moonlight illuminated a tear that rolled down her pale cheek. "It was all so sudden and it hurt. It hurt like hell. I had never really lost anyone I was close to because I never knew anyone long enough to form a real relationship with them." Tony was pretty sure that if you looked hard enough, you could clearly see his heart breaking. "But, that's another sap story for another crappy night. Anyways, I wasn't used to the feeling. I still can't honestly say I am and I have a feeling I never will be. I stayed in my room for days just crying and crying."

"I don't remember you missing work," he said, more to himself than anybody.

"It was over Christmas break." She paused, taking a deep breath. Choking back a sob, she said, "He died December 23. The memorial service was scheduled for a few days later. When I found out it was an open casket, I freaked." A shiver ran down her spine. "I panicked. I had never seen a dead body before and I didn't want to, much less of someone I truly loved and cared for.

"So I lied and make up some stupid ass excuse so I didn't have to go. Tony. I didn't even go to my own grandfather's memorial." Sobbing, she rested her head on Tony's chest. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shaking shoulder, holding her close. "What kind of person does that?"

"But you were there when he was lowered into the ground right?" She shook her head.

"He wanted to be cremated. I never even got to say goodbye. He died suddenly, in his sleep. I guess it was a long time coming though. The doctors said he still had a few good months maybe a year. I wasn't prepared for just those few days.

The last time I saw him, he was in his home, lying on his little couch. He was almost asleep, which wasn't unusual. He was always sleeping then. I hugged him and told him I loved him. I wish I would have known how much weight that one little goodbye carried. The one goodbye that I never really got to say."

"Your grandfather knew how much you loved him even if you didn't go say the official goodbye. Those services are for people who wanted to see him one last time, get one look, but you, Pep, you had something much much better.

"Those people's last image of him was depressing and dull. You have the gift of memories. Fun memories of him smiling and full of life. You can remember him at his best moments instead of his last. You can remember him the way you know he actually was. The memories like that time when we all went to dinner and every five second you kept elbowing because you were afraid of what I might say. His laugh and his hugs. _You _can remember all of that.

"Pep, he knows why you didn't go and he would understand. He'll always be with you in your heart, wherever you go, and your grandmother too."

The words hit her hard, but in a good way. No one had ever told her something so real or so raw…so true.

"Thank you," she whispered, silent tears still cascading down her cheeks. She smiled a little. "So so much. You're right."

"Is that what you were dreaming about?"

"I have this same dream, almost every night for the past few weeks. Everyone found out that I made up an excuse to go and they were all so mad at me. It just made me feel so guilty you know?"

"You don't have to feel that way anymore Pep. Believe me."

"I know that now. How could you possibly be so right with something you barely know about?" He smiled and wiped a tear from her chin.

"I had to go through this too, you know. When my dad died, I never got to say goodbye either."

"Who helped you through this? I couldn't imagine going through it alone any longer than I already have."

"My old butler, actually. He was more of a second dad to me, to be quite honest. That man seemed to have the answer to every problem up his sleeve."

"Well, it looks like he passed that gift along to you." She leaned up and kissed him quickly, yet tenderly. It seemed to say more than any words could. She smiled and leaned her head down on his chest. He slowly watched her drift off into a peaceful slumber. He settled under the covers and eventually did the same.

**This chapter was probably my favorite to write just because I put my own thoughts and feelings into it. The same thing happened to me and believe it or not, this helped me get through it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my grandfather. R.I.P. Pappi 12/23/2012**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Now and Then 1

**Hi guys! I'm back! So here is just a little blip of what happens in between the excitement. Hope you like it!**

Now and Then

"Bullshit!" Tony exclaimed, flipping over the last three cards on top of the deck. His face fell and Pepper giggled, shoving the pile of cards toward him as he muttered a string of swears.

"That's an awful lot of cuss words for one card game Mr. Stark," Pepper said, chuckling at the majority of the cards resting in Tony's hand.

"I thought we were past this. It's Tony."

"Fine. Tony."

"And besides. The game is called bullshit," He said. Pepper winced at the vulgar language.

"BS. It's called BS."

"Bullshit!" He exclaimed and they both laughed.

"I think its clear who won this one. I'm tired anyways." She stood up and stretched like a cat.

"Yeah. I definitely won!" He gathered his cards and hers a put them in a neat stack. He stood up and put them away in the cabinet on the far wall. He watched her giggle and laugh and suddenly a question struck him.

"Could there possibly be anyone in this world who could hate you?" She looked up at his face, surprised to see a serious expression.

"I don't know that I understand your question," she said, walking towards the kitchen to pour them each another cup of coffee. He walked over and jumped on top the cabinet next to her.

"No I'm serious. I don't know how anyone could hate you. I mean, you're gorgeous, you're smart, you're talented…"

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, that's right. I've heard you singing in the shower and you have a beautiful voice."

"Yeah, I could say the same for you." He gave her a strange look. "Yeah, that's right. I heard you on the piano."

"That's beside the point. Answer my question!" He sounded like a little kid, begging his mom for something.

"What was that again?" She teased, handing him his coffee, taking a sip of her own. He cursed as he took a big gulp, scorching his tongue. "It's a bit hot."

"Got that thanks. So, does anyone hate you, dislike you?" He asked.

"Let me see? Ever? There was this one intern…She doesn't work for you anymore."

"Jennifer?" He asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah,_ Jennifer_." A look of disgust came upon her face, which kind of tickled Ton. "She would always accuse me of…"

"Working at the fair for a free ride on the rollercoaster?" Her cheeks turned pink.

"Crude, but yes. How did you know?"

"I knew when she was working here. I didn't think it bothered you. Did it?"

"Yeah, it might have pissed me off just a little." She pinched her fingers together, which made Tony chuckle.

"What did you do?"

"Well, let's just say one day, one of the comments she made…"

"Broke the camel's back?"

"Quit doing that! Finishing my sentences! But yes. I just… just blew up."

"And…what did you say?"

"She asked me if I thought I was actually going anywhere in this little, and I'm quoting here, 'whore plan I had going on here'."

"Ooo, what did you do?" He looked in the pantry and pulled out some popcorn they had gotten in case they got hungry. He popped it in the microwave.

"I told her to shut the hell up or I would do it for her."

"Oh, classy."

_ It was not a great day for Pepper. She woke up late, spilled coffee on her brand new jacket, almost ran into the back of an SUV, and to top it all off, Tony had missed his 9:00 meeting, so no one from Stark Industries had attended it._

_ She walked into the office at 10:00, a personal record. She set her purse down behind her desk and headed straight for the coffee machine for her third cup that day. Lucky her, her favorite person in the whole wide world also had the same idea._

_ "Good morning, Miss Potts," Jennifer said, a little too sarcastically for Pepper's taste. "Roll out of Mr. Stark's bed a little late today?"_

_ "Very funny." She muttered, attempting to ignore her. Jennifer walked up to her and leaned up against the counter next to her._

_ "You ever wondered if this is going anywhere?"_

_ "If what's going anywhere?" Pepper asked not bothering to look at her or pay her half a mind._

_ "This little whore plan of yours." She turned around and looked the dumb intern in her beady eyes._

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ "You know if it's ever a dead end. Doubts? Concerns?" She took a sip of her coffee innocently._

_ "I suggest you shut the hell up before I do it for you."_

_ "Who pissed in your bitch flakes this morning?"_

_ "You know what?" Pepper walked up to a startled Jennifer and pointed a finger at her chest. "If you got your head out of my ass for one second you would see that I don't even like him. He is my boss."_

_ "Oh please…"_

_ "Just shut up! I am so sick of you always accusing me of being someone that I'm not. I heard they were selling lives at the mall. You should go get one on the way to the vet. That's where bitches get their annual checkup right?"_

_ "You suck…"_

_ "And you swallow! Now I'm only going to tell you this once. Get the hell out and don't bother coming back. You were nothing more than a pretty face in this office and no ones going to miss you, I can promise you that."_

_ "You can't just…" Jennifer had tears in her eyes now._

_ "I'm sorry, but do I look like someone who gives a damn? I suggest you leave now, with whatever dignity you have left." She almost let a tear slide off her face, but she wiped it away and turned around. That was the last time Jennifer ever stepped foot in that building again. Pepper's day was beginning to look up already._

"That's where bitches go for their annual checkup? Pep, that's gold!" He exclaimed, laughing hysterically. She rolled her eyes, even though secretly she was proud of it. "I never pegged you for someone who would…"

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm really tired now."

"You want to go to bed?"

"Please!" He smirked and catching on, she rolled her eyes.

"I never thought of you as someone to beg but okay," he teased. She headed toward her room to the right and he to his in the left, but not before slapping him playfully on the chest.

"Go to sleep. We have an early start tomorrow. Got to head back to good old New York," he said, looking at her fondly.

"I know. Sometimes I wish it could be like this forever. Wish we could just stay here," she said, gazing out the window at the beautiful city that was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Maybe some day we will…" He turned around and walked to his room, mystery lingering behind and dripping off that one lone statement.

**It feels like I have been gone for a million years when it's only been like not even a month. That's still pretty long for me though….anyways I'm back now! I really hope you enjoy this!**

**On another note: have you heard the talk going around about Mark Wahlberg being Tony Stark's new face? There is no Iron Man without Rob! PERIOD!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**THANKS(:**


End file.
